hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Error Guide
Welcome to the crazy world of error collecting. This guide features many of the different error types any Hot Wheels vehicle can have. It is broken down by the individual parts of a vehicle and some of the manufacturing steps. A basic Hot Wheels generally contains five main parts consisting of a body, window piece, interior, base and axle sets (wheels). Occasionally there can be an accessory piece such as a wing or surfboard. Every piece and the manufactureing steps have numerous ways to fail in their own unique way. Click on the links below to see the carnage. __TOC__ 'Wheel Errors' Vehicle Body Errors Base Errors Interior Errors Window Errors Paint & Tampo Errors Final Assembly Errors Miscellaneous Errors Packaging Errors P Facing Left.jpg|'Facing Left:' Most Hot Wheels face to the right. P Upside Down Car.jpg|'Upside Down Car:' Self explanitory. P Upside Down Bubble.jpg|'Upside Down Bubble:' Blister bubble is attached to the card upside down. P Sideways Car.jpg|'Sideways:' Packaged with the body or base facing outwards. P Wrong Card.jpg|'Wrong Card:' Mispackaged on another vehicle's card. P Empty Package.jpg|'Empty Package:' No car inside. P Blank Card.jpg|'Blank Card:' No blister attached. Can be untouched or struck by machine. P Mis-Placed Bubble.jpg|'Misaligned Bubble:' Can be too high, too low or crooked on the card. P Upside Down on Card.jpg|'Upside Down:' Bubble and J hook attached upside down on the correct card. P Upside Down Cut Card.jpg|'Upside Down Cut Card:' Correct card for the vehicle cut upside down. P Bad Cutting Alignment.jpg|'Bad Cutting Alignment:' Alignment of the sheet was off when cut. P Multi Failures.jpg|'Multi Failures:' Wrong card for the vehicle and cut upside down. P Nose Up Down.jpg|'Nose Up/Down:' Packed with the front pointed up or down. P Missing Back Plastic Keeper.jpg|'Missing Plastic Keeper:' Second plastic part that holds the vehicle gone. P Trapped Part.jpg|'Trapped Part:' Piece of the vehicle trapped in the bubble. P Wrong Bubble.jpg|'Wrong Bubble:' This bubble is used on Code Cars. P Mis-Printed.jpg|'Misprinted:' Any card printing error. P Missing Foil Embosing.jpg|'Missing Foil Embosing:' No chrome foil on the card. P Mis-Embossed.jpg|'P Misembossed:' Chrome embossing mis-aligned on the card. P Mis-Placed Accessory.JPG|'Mispackaged Accessory:' Other pieces packaged wrong. P Two Cards.jpg|'Two Cards:' A blank card stuck to the back. P Mis-Formed Blister.jpg|'Misformed Bubble:' Deformed or holes in the blister bubble. P Missing Backing.jpg|'Missing Backing:' Missing the white or colored background cardboard. P Duplicate Car.jpg|'Duplicate Car:' Two of the same car in a gift pack or multi-pack. P Contents Inserted Wrong.jpg|'Contents Inserted Wrong:' Multi-pack sets or gift packs packaged upside down. P Wrong Promo Car.jpg|'Wrong Promo Card:' Vehicle name on card matches packaged vehicle but is incorrect due to the promo listed on the card. P Debris in Package.jpg|'Debris in Package:' Tape, paper, J-Hooks, fuzz, hair, bugs, noodles, coins, string, metal slag, "ban-aid" like material, etc in the blister bubble. P Missing Name Tag.jpg|'Missing Name Plate:' No name tag in a multi part package. P Extra Package Parts.jpg|'Extra Package Piece:' Duplicate part of the packaging inside. The * (star) symbol in red on a picture denotes an unknown owner of the error. Other pictures labled with error owner and authenticated. Unmarked pictures are errors owned by Maelstrom610 and authenticated. Maelstrom610 03:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC)